BD Screenplay Challenge
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Three scenes written for the Breaking Dawn Screenplay Challenge.
1. Chapter 24 Surprise

This is my assigned chapter for the Breaking Dawn Screenplay Challenge. It is Chapter 24 - Surprise. Thanks to Rhianna Blackburn and Strudwicke of PTB for being my betas.

* * *

INT. CULLEN HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - FACING WINDOWS - NIGHT

BELLA with baby in arms, holds key. ALICE facing. EDWARD approaches.

BELLA

(shaking head)

No, no way! No, this doesn't count. I stopped aging three days ago. I am eighteen forever.

ALICE

(shrugging)

Whatever. We're celebrating anyway, so suck it up. Are you read for your present?

EDWARD

(swinging key)

Presents.

ALICE

Mine first.

EDWARD

Mine is closer.

ALICE

But look how she's dressed. It's been killing me all day. That is clearly the priority. I know! I'll play you for it. Rock, Paper, Scissors.

(laughing)

EDWARD

(deadpan)

Why don't you just tell me who wins?

ALICE

I do! Excellent.

Edward looks at JACOB and SETH asleep on couch.

EDWARD

It's probably best I wait till morning anyway. I think it might be more fun if Jacob is awake for the big reveal, don't you agree? So someone there is able to express the proper level of enthusiasm?

ALICE

Yay! Bella, give Ness - er - Renesmee to Rosalie.

BELLA

Where does she usually sleep?

ALICE

In Rose's arms, or Jacob's, or Esme's. She has never been set down in her entire life. She is going to be the most spoiled half-vampire in existence.

BELLA passes baby to ROSALIE

ROSALIE

(laughing)

She is also the most un-spoiled half-vampire in existence. The beauty of being one of a kind.

ALICE tugs BELLA'S arm.

ALICE

Let's go. Let's go.

ROSALIE

Enjoy your gift. It's from all of us. Esme especially. We'll give you a chance to appreciate it, alone.

ROSLIE exits with baby, laughing.

ALICE and BELLA exit, EDWARD follows. Run through dark night, blurring, cut between ALICE, BELLA and EDWARD to ALICE standing, waiting.

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

ALICE

Don't attack me.

ALICE jumps on BELLA'S back, covering her eyes.

BELLA

What are you doing?

ALICE

Making sure you can't see.

BELLA

Alice...

ALICE

Don't bother Bella. We're doing this my way.

EDWARD takes BELLA'S hand.

EDWARD

Just a few minutes more, Bella. Then she'll go annoy someone else.

ALICE

You might be a little more appreciative. This is as much for you as it is for her.

EDWARD

True. Thank you again, Alice

ALICE

Yeah, Okay. Stop there. Turn her a little. Yes, like that

ZOOM IN — BELLA

BELLA

I'm ready.

ALICE

Surprise!

PAN - COTTAGE

grey stone, small, two story structure, chimney, thatch, vines growing up sides.

PAN - GROUND

large stones in pad walkway.

ALICE

What do you think?

BELLA opens her mouth, but doesn't speak.

EDWARD leans over BELLA'S shoulder.

EDWARD

Esme thought we might like a place of our own, but she didn't want us too far away. And she loves any excuse to renovate.

ALICE

Don't you like it? I mean, I'm sure we could fix it up differently, if you want. Emmett was all for adding a few thousand square feet, another story, columns and a tower, but Esme thought you would like it best the way it was meant to look. If she was wrong..."

BELLA

Shh. (BELLA pauses) You're giving me a house for my birthday?

EDWARD

Us, and it's no more than a cottage. I think the word house implies more leg room.

BELLA

(grouchy)

No knocking my house.

PAN OUT - ALICE

ALICE

You like it?

BELLA shakes her head.

ALICE

Love it?

BELLA nods.

ALICE

I can't wait to tell Esme!

BELLA

Why didn't she come?

ALICE

We all remember how you are about presents. No one wanted to put you under too much pressure to like it.

BELLA

But of course I love it, how could I not?

ALICE

Well, your closet is stocked. Use it wisely. I guess that's everything.

BELLA

You aren't coming inside?

ALICE

Edward knows his way around. I'll stop by later. Call me if you can't match your clothes right. Bye!

ALICE runs off in a blur.

BELLA

That was weird. They didn't have to stay away. Now I feel guilty. I should go back and thank Esme...

EDWARD

(interrupting)

Bella, don't be silly. No one thinks you're that unreasonable. Alone time is their other gift. Alice was trying to be subtle about it.

BELLA

Oh.

EDWARD steps around BELLA who follows his movements.

EDWARD

Let me show you what they've done.

EDWARD opens the door, turns and sweeps BELLA up in his arms.

EDWARD

Thresholds are part of my job description.

EDWARD and BELLA kiss as he carries her into the cottage.

INT. - COTTAGE - MAIN ROOM - LAMP AND FIRELIGHT

PAN ROOM TO BELLA AND EDWARD

Stone walls are covered in paintings and pictures. Plush furniture, loveseat, chair, upright piano, fireplace with fire burning, large area rug on tile or stone floor.

EDWARD

I'm curious. Tell me what you're thinking right now.

BELLA

Everything! All at the same time. Right now I'm thinking, Esme is an artist. It's perfect.

EDWARD

We're lucky Esme thought to add an extra room. No one was planning for Ness- um, Renesmee.

BELLA

(frowning)

Not you too.

EDWARD

Sorry, love. I hear it in their thoughts all the time. It's rubbing off on me.

EDWARD nibbles BELLA'S ear.

EDWARD

I'm sure you're dying to see the closet. Or at least I'll tell Alice that.

BELLA

Should I be afraid?

EDWARD

Terrified.

EDWARD carries BELLA out of the room and down a hall, pausing at an open door. The room is empty.

EDWARD

This will be Renesmee's room. Nothing's been done with it, what with the angry wolves...

EDWARD growls and huffs in BELLA'S hair. BELLA laughs. EDWARD turns to the door at the end of the hall.

EDWARD

And this is our room. Esme tried to bring some of her island back here for us. She guessed that we would become attached.

INT. - COTTAGE - BEDROOM — MOONLIGHT

Large white bed with canopy, light color hardwood floor, light blue walls, french doors showing greenery of a garden.

EDWARD

The closet is through those double doors. I should warn you - it's bigger than this room.

BELLA presses her face close to EDWARD'S.

BELLA

(whisper)

We're going to tell Alice that I ran right to the clothes. We're going to tell her I spent hours playing dress-up. We're going to lie.

BELLA and EDWARD fall to the floor, BELLA on EDWARD.

SFX: tearing clothes

FADE OUT

BELLA and EDWARD, both sitting up on the bed, still moving slowly.

BELLA

How long does this go on? I mean, Carlisle and Esme, Em and Rose, Alice and Jasper, they don't spend all day locked in their rooms. They're out in public, fully clothed all the time. Does this (BELLA pauses) craving ever let up?

EDWARD

Everyone is different and, well, so far you're the very most different of all. You're such a natural at this, Bella. I forget how strange and new this all must be for you. I wish I could hear it. I wish I could hear you.

EDWARD nips BELLAS shoulder making her gasp.

BELLA

You can hear me. How long?

EDWARD

Well, with the average vampire, after that first year, other needs make themselves known, but neither thirst, (lustily) nor any other desire, ever really fades. Rosalie and Emmett were the worst. It took a solid decade before I could stand to be within a five-mile radius of either of them.

(laughter)

EDWARD

Esme built them a house, too. Much grander than this, but she knows what Rose likes, and what you like. Carlisle and Esme simply had to kick the happy couple out. Even they were having trouble stomaching it.

BELLA

So after ten years everybody is normal again?

EDWARD

(chuckling)

Well I'm not sure what you mean by normal. You've seen my family going about life in a fairly human way. But you've been sleeping nights. There's a tremendous amount of time left over when you don't have to sleep, allowing you to (EDWARD pauses) balance your interests. There's a reason why I'm the best musician in the family, why, aside from Carlisle, I've read the most books, studied the most sciences, become fluent in the most languages. Emmett would like you to believe I know it all because of the mind reading, but the truth is, I've just had a lot of free time.

BELLA

Yes (BELLA pauses) I think I can find better uses for that time.

FADE OUT

EDWARD hovers over BELLA on the bed, close on faces.

BELLA

Do you miss it?

EDWARD

Miss what?

BELLA

All of it. The warmth, the soft skin, the tasty smell. I'm not losing anything at all, and I wondered if you were sad that you were.

EDWARD

(laughing)

EDWARD kisses BELLA.

It would be hard to find someone less sad than I am now. Impossible. Not many people get every single thing they want, plus all the things they didn't think to ask for, in the same day. You are warm.

EDWARD runs hand over BELLA'S neck and shoulder.

You are soft.

EDWARD'S hand moves to BELLA'S cheek and body moves up over hers, noses touching.

And as for the scent. I can't say I miss that. Do you remember the scent of those hikers?

BELLA

(grimacing)

I'm trying not to.

EDWARD

Imagine kissing that. So the answer is no. I am filled with joy because I am missing nothing. No one has more than I do now.

BELLA

I don't know about...

EDWARD interrupts her with another kiss.

FADE OUT

INT. - COTTAGE - BEDROOM — DAWN

BELLA leans down to kiss EDWARD.

BELLA (V.O.)

As I saw the sun rise for the first time with my new eyes, it really hit me. This was the first and the last day of forever.


	2. Outtake: Between Ch18&19 Bk2&3

This is my outtake. It is written to fill in the three days that Bella lay on the table in Carlisle's office, the gap between Book 2 and Book 3. Thanks to Miss Beckie Louise for Beta help.

* * *

INT. CULLEN LIVING ROOM.

ROSALIE with RENESMEE on couch. RENESMEE in ROSALIE'S arms.

JACOB approaches couch cautiously. JACOB focuses only on RENESMEE. JACOB kneels beside sofa, reaching for RENESMEE.

ROSALIE holds RENESMEE closer, unwilling to let JACOB touch her.

RENESMEE reaches for JACOB.

JACOB

May I?

ROSALIE

I don't trust you, Dog. How do I know you won't kill her if I let her go?

JACOB

You're faster than me. Stop me if I make a move you don't like.

JACOB cradles arms, ready to accept the baby, and ROSALIE holds RENESMEE over them, slowly lowers and barely let's go, her hands still on JACOB'S arms, ready to snatch.

JACOB bends to kiss RENESMEE. ROSALIE stops his chin. RENESMEE touches JACOB'S cheek. JACOB gasps. RENESMEE smiles at JACOB.

ROSALIE lifts JACOB'S face to her eyes.

ROSALIE

You saw it too?

JACOB

That was her?

ROSALIE

What else could it have been?

JACOB

(crooning)

I'm so sorry. I'm sorry didn't see how amazing you would be.

JACOB kisses RENESMEE'S head. ROSALIE doesn't stop him.

JACOB

Relax, Blondie. I'll never hurt this little girl. I won't let anything hurt her. She's my world now.

ALICE jumps up from behind couch, unseen before now.

ALICE

Edward told me about this!

ALICE and ROSALIE run up the stairs in a blur. JACOB, carrying RENESMEE follows.

* * *

INT. CARLISLE'S STUDY.

BELLA lies on table, unchanged. EDWARD faces ALICE and ROSALIE, pinching his nose. ROSALIE approaches JACOB.

ROSALIE

Well, perhaps I can trust you after all, Dog. But you just remember, we all love that little girl.

ROSALIE passes JACOB, leaving the room. ALICE follows.

JACOB

(to EDWARD)

Listen, Edward, you know this isn't something I chose, right?

EDWARD

(ruefully)

Yes. She called for you. I didn't understand. I tried not to understand.

JACOB tightens his hold on RENESMEE, watching EDWARD for a reaction.

EDWARD

(to himself more than JACOB)

Yes, Renesmee, he is afraid. But he needn't be, hurting him would hurt you. I can't do that.

(to JACOB)

But, Jacob, I would appreciate some time alone with my daughter.

JACOB

Of course. I should let the others know – everything. (yawning) And I could use some sleep.

JACOB passes RENESMEE to EDWARD. EDWARD gazes into RENESMEE'S face for a time.

EDWARD

(to RENESMEE)

Yes, you and your mother are the most precious things to me.

ALICE enters carrying a bucket of water and mop.

ALICE

Don't let me interrupt. I just thought I'd clean up a bit.

EDWARD

(still to RENESMEE)

That's Alice. She's going to use the mop to wipe the blood from the floor. Any other questions I can answer for you?

(to ALICE) I know Alice. Thank you.

(to RENESMEE) Yes I can hear her, too.

ALICE looks at RENESMEE over EDWARD'S shoulder.

ALICE

You like it now, kid. Give it a decade, he's terribly annoying.

ALICE leaves carrying dirty mop and bucket.

EDWARD

(to RENESMEE) She's right. You'll wish you could hide your thoughts like your mother before long. Prepare yourself, you're going to meet the rest of the family.

CARLISLE, ESME, ROSALIE and EMMETT come through the study door. CARLISLE approaches BELLA. The others circle EDWARD and RENESMEE.

EDWARD

(to CARLISLE) Yes, Carlisle. Everything seems to have gone as well as we'd hoped. The morphine seems to be working for her.

EDWARD passes RENESMEE to ESME while he speaks. EDWARD joins CARLISLE at BELLA'S bedside.

EDWARD

(to RENESMEE) That's Esme, Renesmee. My mother, your grandmother.

(to CARLISLE – voice fading) Straight into her heart, but I still augmented in the major arteries. Jacob used manual compressions to keep her going until the venom took over, but I think it worked. Alice seems sure. I was worried when she didn't react to the pain, but that must be the morphine.

ESME

(to RENESMEE) So you're Renesmee. I'm very happy to meet you.

RENESMEE reaches to ESME'S face. ESME gasps in surprise.

EDWARD

(to ESME) It's all right, Esme. That's her form of expression.

(to CARLISLE, fading off) The placenta, I kept; it's over here.

RENESME places hand on ESME'S face.

ESME

That's Emmett. He is Rose's husband and your uncle.

ESME turns to EMMETT and gives him RENESMEE. EMMETT holds her awkwardly. RENESMEE touches EMMETT'S face. EMMETT relaxes his hold.

EMMETT

That's just weird.

EDWARD

(in their direction) Around here it doesn't mean much.

EDWARD approaches EMMETT and RENESMEE with CARLISLE.

EDWARD

Renesmee, this is Carlisle. She understands us. She is very curious and learning quickly. Carlisle is my father, your grandfather.

EMMETT passes RENESMEE to CARLISLE who weighs her before giving her back to ESME.

EDWARD

(to RENESMEE) I'm sure he'll hold you again soon, but he needs you to hold still right now.

CARLISLE measures RENESMEE using tape measure.

ROSALIE

(to EDWARD) Well, I'm going to hunt now that you're all back. Edward? Are you going to join me?

EDWARD

(to RENESMEE) We hunt for blood, Renesmee.

(to ROSALIE) No, Rose, I will not be joining you. I will stay with Bella.

ROSALIE spins on her toe and leaves in a huff.

EDWARD

(to RENESMEE) She's just grumpy, and as for Jacob...

ALL

Jacob?

EDWARD doesn't answer but grumbles and growls incoherently. RENESMEE touches ESME'S face, who is still holding her.

ESME

Um... this is very odd. I think she loves Jacob. But that doesn't make any sense. And Edward isn't going to hurt Jacob, I think he just wishes you didn't feel so strongly for him.

EDWARD

(more calmly)

Yes. Although that benefit might just make it worth it. Apparently the one a wolf imprints on is untouchable by any of the others. We won't need to worry about Sam or the rest of the wolves once Jacob explains that he has imprinted on Renesmee.

EDWARD pinches the bridge of his nose again.

EMMETT smiles and then begins laughing.

EMMETT

Jacob's in love with the baby? I'm sorry Edw-

EMMETT leaves, laughing too hard to speak.

CARLISLE forms a cradle with his arms next to ESME

CARLISLE

May I?

CARLISLE take RENESMEE from ESME. RENESMEE touches CARLISLE'S face.

CARLISLE

Amazing! She was cognisant before birth? Poor Bella. You did excellently, Edward. Quick, direct response. I couldn't have done any better myself. I might have been a better assistant than Jacob though.

EDWARD

Indubitably.

CARLISLE

And you say she's learning?

EDWARD

As quickly as she can. She likes to hear us talk, our words help her name the concepts she has. She is also working to identify words and concepts she heard before she was born. Right now her biggest hurdle has been understanding names, nicknames, and relationships. She is Renesmee, baby and daughter, for instance.

CARLISLE

Fascinating.

ESME

Carlisle, If there is nothing more to examine right now, perhaps we should give father and daughter some alone time?

ESME and CARLISLE leave hand in hand.

EDWARD hums RENESMEE to sleep.

MONTAGE

1) RENESMEE asleep in EDWARD'S arms. BELLA on table in background.

2) RENESMEE waking in CULLEN LIVINGROOM at dawn., ROSALIE giving her bottle.

3) BELLA, now cleaned and dressed in blue, on table with EDWARD at her side, dawn.

4) RENESMEE lying on belly in grass beside JACOB, midday.

5) BELLA on table with EDWARD at her side, brightly lit room.

6) RENESMEE being measured by CARLISLE in CULLEN KITCHEN, dusk.

7) BELLA on table with EDWARD at her side. ALICE in background, dusk.

8) RENESMEE having hair brushed by ROSALIE, morning.

9) BELLA on table with EDWARD and CARLISLE at her side, dawn.

10) RENESMEE sampling formula, spitting it out, noon.

11) BELLA on table with EDWARD at her side, brightly lit room.

12) RENESMEE sleeping in ROSALIE'S arms, night

13) BELLA on table with EDWARD at her side, reading aloud. Room lit artificially.

14) RENESMEE biting JACOB'S thumb outside on the lawn, morning

15) BELLA on table with EDWARD at her side. ALICE enters followed by EMMETT, ESME, JASPER and CARLISLE.

* * *

A/N and that should bring us up to BOOK 3 and Chapter 19: Burning.


	3. Chapter 12: Some people just can't grasp

This is Chapter 12 and part of 13: Some People Just Don't Grasp The Concept Of 'Unwelcome' AND Good Thing I've Got A Strong Stomach. Thanks to Miss Beckie Louise for Beta help.

* * *

EXT. FOREST.

WOLF-JACOB lies on his forepaws, blinking sleepily. Steady four-beat thumping is heard. Overlay shot of WOLF-SETH'S legs as he runs. WOLF-SETH howls. WOLF-JACOB lurches to his feet, running.

LEAH (V.O.)

Morning, boys.

WOLF-JACOB catches up to WOLF-SETH. WOLF-LEAH breaks through the trees. WOLF-SETH whines.

SFX: whine.

SETH (V.O.)

Ah, man, go away, Leah!

SFX: wolf growling.

JACOB (V.O.)

Cut the noise, Seth.

SETH (V.O.)

Right, sorry.

WOLF-SETH scratches in the dirt, frustrated.

LEAH (V.O.)

Stop whining, Seth. You are such a baby.

WOLF-JACOB growls and WOLF-LEAH, baring teeth, ears back. WOLF-LEAH backs up, turning to show her side.

JACOB (V.O.)

What do you think you're doing, Leah?

WOLF-LEAH barks, tipping head up.

LEAH (V.O.)

(disgusted)

It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack. The vampires' guard dogs.

WOLF-JACOB and WOLF-LEAH stare each other down.

JACOB (V.O.)

No, you're not. Turn around before I rip one of your hamstrings.

WOLF-LEAH'S tongue lolls out.

LEAH (V.O.)

Like you could catch me. Wanna race?

WOLF-JACOB looks to WOLF-SETH.

JACOB (V.O.)

Seth, go let the Cullens know that it's just your stupid sister. I'll deal with this.

WOLF-JACOB turns back to WOLF-LEAH as WOLF-SETH runs off with a yip. WOLF-LEAH looks the direction WOLF-SETH went.

LEAH (V.O.)

You're just going to let him run off to them alone?

JACOB (V.O.)

I'm pretty sure he'd rather they took him out than spend another minute with you.

WOLF-LEAH whines again.

SFX: whine.

LEAH (V.O.)

Shut up, Jacob. Oops. (dips head) I meant shut up, most high Alpha.

SFX: wolf growling

JACOB (V.O.)

Why the hell are you here?

WOLF-LEAH begins pacing.

LEAH (V.O.)

You think I'm just going to sit at home while my little brother volunteers as a vampire chew toy?

WOLF-JACOB sits on haunches.

JACOB (V.O.)

Seth doesn't want or need your protection. In fact, no one wants you here.

WOLF-LEAH paces more quickly, twitching her tail rapidly.

LEAH (V.O.)

Ouch, that's going to leave a mark. Ha.

SFX: bark.

LEAH (V.O.)

Tell me who does want me around, and I'm outta here.

JACOB (V.O.)

So this isn't about Seth?

WOLF-LEAH continues to pace, looking down now.

LEAH (V.O.)

Of course it is. I'm just pointing out that being unwanted is not a first for me. Not really a motivating factor, if you know what I mean.

JACOB (V.O.)

Did Sam send you?

WOLF-LEAH stops putting her nose up to WOLF-JACOB'S.

LEAH (V.O.)

If I was here on Sam's errand, you wouldn't be able to hear me. My allegiance is no longer to him.

WOLF-JACOB steps leans back, huffing.

SFX: wolf pant.

JACOB (V.O.)

You're loyal to me now? Yeah, Right.

WOLF-LEAH resumes pacing.

LEAH (V.O.)

My choices are limited. I'm working with the options I've got. Trust me, I'm not enjoying this any more than you are. Since apparently I have to belong to someone – and don't think I haven't tried breaking off on my own, you know yourself how well that doesn't work – I chose you.

WOLF-LEAH stops pacing, sitting opposite WOLF-JACOB.

JACOB (V.O.)

Leah, you don't like me. I don't like you.

WOLF-LEAH tosses her head, huffing.

SFX: wolf pant.

LEAH (V.O.)

Thank you, Captain Obvious. That doesn't matter to me. I'm staying with Seth.

WOLF-JACOB bares his teeth.

JACOB (V.O.)

You don't like vampires. Don't you think that's a little conflict of interest? I am committed to this alliance. You aren't.

WOLF-LEAH folds back her ears.

LEAH (V.O.)

I'll keep my distance from them. I can run patrols out here, just like Seth.

JACOB (V.O.)

And I'm supposed to trust you with that?

WOLF-LEAH bares her teeth.

LEAH (V.O.)

I will not betray my pack.

WOLF-JACOB rises to all fours, teeth bared. WOLF-SETH returns through the trees to WOLF-JACOB'S side.

JACOB (V.O.)

(angry)

This isn't your pack! This isn't a pack! This is just me going off on my own. What is it with you Clearwaters? Why can't you leave me alone?

WOLF-SETH lies down and whines.

SFX: whine.

SETH (V.O.)

I've been helpful, haven't I, Jake?

WOLF-JACOB huffs. WOLF-LEAH begins pacing again.

SFX: wolf pant.

JACOB (V.O.)

You haven't made too much a nuisance of yourself, kid, but if you and Leah are a package deal – if the only way to get rid of her is for you to go home... Well, can you blame me for wanting you gone?

WOLF-SETH raises head to whine.

SFX: whine.

SETH (V.O.)

Leah, you ruin everything!

WOLF-LEAH flops on the ground, nose-to-nose with WOLF-SETH.

LEAH (V.O.)

Yeah, I know.

WOLF-SETH looks at WOLF-JACOB. Tongue lolls out.

SETH (V.O.)

Jake, you're not really going to send me away, are you? Leah's not so bad. Really, I mean, with her here, we can push the perimeter out farther. And this puts Sam down to seven. There's no way he's going to mount an attack that outnumbered. It's probably a good thing...

WOLF-JACOB growls, low and rumbling. He is irritated, not angry.

JACOB (V.O.)

You know I don't want to lead a pack, Seth.

WOLF-LEAH lifts head, open mouthed, grinning.

LEAH (V.O.)

So don't lead us.

JACOB (V.O.)

Sounds perfect. Run along home now.

WOLF-SETH rises to all fours, head high.

SETH (V.O.)

Jake, I belong here. I do like vampires. Cullens anyway. They're people to me, and I'm going to protect them, because that's what we do.

JACOB (V.O.)

Maybe you belong, kid, but your sister doesn't. And she's going to go wherever you are- (pause) This is to get away from Sam, isn't it?

WOLF-LEAH stands, turning her back on the other two.

LEAH (V.O.)

I don't have to explain myself to you. I just have to do what I'm told. I belong to your pack, Jacob. The end.

WOLF-LEAH starts to pace into the trees.

JACOB (V.O.)

Look, Leah-

WOLF-LEAH turn back, nose-to-nose with WOLF-JACOB, teeth bared.

LEAH (V.O.)

No, you look, Jacob. Stop arguing with me, because it's not going to do any good. I'll stay out of your way, okay? (WOLF-LEAH backs up) I'll do anything you want. Except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. If you want me to leave, you're going to have to _make_ me.

WOLF-JACOB snarls, rising to tower over WOLF-LEAH. She doesn't flinch.

SFX: wolf growl.

JACOB (V.O.)

Seth, are you gonna get mad at me if I kill your sister?

WOLF-SETH cocks his head, looking at WOLF-JACOB.

SETH (V.O.)

Well... (pause) Yeah, probably.

WOLF-JACOB huffs and settles back on haunches.

SFX: wolf pant.

JACOB (V.O.)

Okay then, Ms Do-Anything-I-Want. Why don't you make yourself useful by telling us what you know? What happened after we left last night?

WOLF-LEAH sits back as well, turning away slightly. She is grinning again.

LEAH (V.O.)

Lots of howling,. bBut you probably heard that part. It was so loud that it took us a while to figure out we couldn't hear either of you anymore. Sam was livid. After that, it was clear pretty quick that we were going to have to rethink things. Sam was planning to talk to the other Elders first thing this morning. We were supposed to meet up and figure out a game plan. I could tell he wasn't going to mount another attack right away, though. Suicide at this point, with you and Seth AWOL and the bloodsuckers forewarned. I'm not sure what they'll do, but I wouldn't be wandering the forest alone if I were a leech. When we split up for patrols for the night, I asked permission to go home, to tell my mother what had happened.

WOLF-SETH growls, jumping.

SFX: wolf growling.

SETH (V.O.)

You told, Mom?

WOLF-JACOB nips at WOLF-SETH who sits back down.

LEAH (V.O.)

So once I was human, I took a minute to think things through. Well, actually, I took all night. I bet the others think I fell asleep. In the end, I weighed Seth's safety and the, er, other benefits, against the idea of turning traitor and sniffing vampire stink for who knows how long. You know what I decided. I left a note for my mom. I expect we'll hear it when Sam find out.

SETH (V.O.)

So, what do we do now?

WOLF-JACOB ducks head.

JACOB (V.O.)

I guess we keep an eye out for now. That's all we can do. You should probably take a nap, Leah. I'm going to check in with the Cullens.

WOLF-SETH runs into the trees.

SETH (V.O.)

I'll run the border, Jake. I'm not tired at all.

WOLF-LEAH rises to follow WOLF-SETH.

LEAH (V.O.)

Maybe a round or two before I crash. Hey, Seth, wanna see how many times I can lap you?

SFX: barking (two wolves).

WOLF-JACOB runs into the forest.

* * *

EXT. CULLEN YARD.

JACOB exits forest, shirtless, in torn off shorts. He approaches the porch just as CARLISLE exits the house. CARLISLE looks tired and upset. JACOB stops, startled.

CARLISLE

Are you all right, Jacob?

JACOB

Is Bella?

CARLISLE

She's much the same as last night. Did I startle you? I'm sorry. Edward said you were coming in your human form and I came out to greet you. She's awake and Edward didn't want to leave her.

JACOB sits on the porch step, leaning on the railing. CARLISLE sits next to him.

CARLISLE

I didn't get a chance to thank you last night, Jacob. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I know your goal was to protect Bella, but I owe you the safety of the rest of my family as well.

JACOB

Don't mention it.

CARLISLE

If you prefer.

JACOB

(after several seconds of silence)

She's family to you?

CARLISLE

Yes, Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter.

JACOB

But you're going to let her die.

CARLISLE

I can imagine what you think of me for that. But I can't ignore her will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for her, to force her.

JACOB

(long pause)

Do you think there's any chance she'll make it? I mean, as a vampire and all that. She told me about Esme.

CARLISLE

I'd say there's an even chance at this point. I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail, there won't be anything for me to do.

JACOB

What is that thing doing to her? I saw the tubes and all that through the window last night.

CARLISLE

The fetus isn't compatible with her body. Too strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the sustenance she needs. I'm trying to feed her intravenously, but she's just not absorbing it. I'm watching her – and not just her, but the fetus as well – starve to death by the hour. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. I can't figure out what it wants. (after pause) I wish I could get a better idea of what exactly it is. What I wouldn't give for a little amniotic fluid. If I knew the chromosomal count...

JACOB

(confused)

You're losing me, Doc. Dumb it down?

CARLISLE

(chuckling)

Okay, how much Biology have you taken? Did you study chromosomal pairs?

JACOB

Yeah, we have twenty-three, right?

CARLISLE

Humans do. I have twenty-five. You have twenty-four.

JACOB

What does that mean?

CARLISLE

In our case, I thought it meant we were so different from humans as to be incompatible. Obviously, I was wrong. I didn't know to warn them. (sigh) In your case, the divergence is much more interesting. Magical, almost.

JACOB

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

EDWARD exits the house, calling to BELLA.

EDWARD

I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment.

CARLISLE

What is it Edward?

EDWARD

Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way. I was listening to you and Jacob just now, when you were speaking of what the – fetus wants. Jacob had an interesting thought. We haven't actually addressed that angle. We've been trying to give Bella what she needs. Maybe if we can satisfy the fetus, we'll be able to help her more effectively.

CARLISLE

I'm not following you, Edward.

EDWARD

Think about it. If that creature is more vampire than human, can't you guess what it craves? Jacob did.

JACOB

I did?

CARLISLE

Oh, you think it's thirsty?

EDWARD

(nodding)

And we have all that type O negative laid aside for Bella.

CARLISLE

What do you think would be the best way to administer it?

EDWARD

Start with the traditional way?

JACOB

Wait a minute. Are you – are you talking about making Bella drink blood? That's just...

EDWARD

Monstrous? Repulsive? (JACOB nods) But what if it helps her?

JACOB

What are you going to do? Force a tube down her throat?

EDWARD

I planned to ask her what she thinks. I was just running the idea past Carlisle first.

CARLISLE

Let's ask Bella.

CARLISLE, JACOB and EDWARD enter the house.

* * *

INT. CULLEN FRONT ROOM.

ROSALIE stands next to Bella lying on a hospital bed. ROSALIE is smiling broadly. As soon as CARLISLE and EDWARD are at BELLA'S side, she runs from the room.

BELLA

What's going on?

CARLISLE

Jacob had an idea that might help you. I won't be pleasant, but...

EDWARD

(calling over his shoulder)

Not clear, Rosalie.

BELLA

Not pleasant? Gosh, that'll be a change. (soft chuckle)

EDWARD

Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous, repulsive.

BELLA

How bad?

CARLISLE

We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty. (pause for BELLA to figure it out) Your condition, both of your conditions, are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste. The fastest way to test the theory -

BELLA

I've got to drink it.

ROSALIE enters with white plastic cup.

BELLA

Practice for the future, right? Who?

ROSALIE

It's donated blood, Bella. Here.

ROSALIE presses the cup into BELLA'S shaking hand.

BELLA

Well I'm starving, so I'll bet he is too. My first vampire act. (looks into cup, delaying) This was your idea?

JACOB

Don't blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head.

BELLA

I didn't expect to see you again. Edward told me what you had to do.

JACOB

S'okay. It was probably just a matter of time until I snapped anyway. And Seth is happy to help.

BELLA

You don't have to stay and watch this.

JACOB

I don't really have anywhere else to go, unless I want to share my head with Leah.

BELLA

Leah? But Leah hates us.

JACOB

Leah's not going to bug anyone, but me. She's in my pack, so she follows my lead. You trying to put that off? (indicates cup) I wouldn't blame you if you were.

CARLISLE

We could try another method.

EDWARD

We can find an easier way.

BELLA

No, I'll try this first.

ROSALIE

Plug your nose.

BELLA

No, that's not a problem. (grimacing) It – it smells good.

ROSALIE

That's a good thing. That means we're on the right track. Give it a try.

BELLA takes a small sip, then a swallow, then drains the cup.

BELLA

It tastes good too.

CARLISLE

How's you stomach? Do you feel nauseated?

BELLA

No. There's a first, eh? Well, I did it. If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out?

CARLISLE

As soon as possible. They aren't doing much good where they are, anyway.

BELLA'S colour improves. ROSALIE takes the empty cup.

ROSALIE

Would you like some more?

BELLA

Yes, I want more.

ROSALIE

You don't need to be embarrassed about this, Bella. Your body has cravings. Anyone who doesn't understand that shouldn't be here.

ROSALIE looks pointedly at JACOB before leaving with the cup.

BELLA

You look awful, Jake. When was the last time you slept?

JACOB

Huh, you know, I don't actually remember.

BELLA

Oh, don't let me mess with your health too. Get some rest, please. I'm sure you could use any bed here.

ROSALIE returns with full cup.

ROSALIE

Except mine.

JACOB

Thanks. I'd rather sleep on the ground anyway. The stench...

ROSALIE hands BELLA the cup from which she swallows several times.

CARLISLE

How do you feel now?

BELLA

Not sick. Sort of hungry. But I don't know if I'm hungry or thirsty.

ROSALIE

Carlisle, just look at her. This is obviously helping. She should have more.

CARLISLE

She's still human, Rosalie. She needs food too. Let's give her a while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything sound good to you, Bella?

BELLA

Eggs!

BELLA and EDWARD laugh. JACOB wobbles.

EDWARD

Jacob, you really should sleep. As Bella said, you are welcome to the accommodations here, though I don't doubt you'll be more comfortable outside. Don't worry about anything; we'll find you if we need.

JACOB

Sure, sure (yawning). Feel better, Bella.

SFX: paired wolf howls.

JACOB

Dammit.

JACOB exits at a trot.


	4. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
